Unbreakable Bonds
by XKiraraX
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are having a discussion. They promise each other that they will always be there for one another, no matter what. Sort of OOC. Short little songfic with the song Hagane no Kokoro


A/N Yes, yet another Naruto songfic. XD These are fun. Okay, this song, Hagane no Kokoro kind of reminds me of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's relationship. So here's my attempt at a song fic!

Song: Hagane no Kokoro by Paku Romi, Rie Kugimiya, and Toyoguchi Megumi

I do not own the song or Naruto.

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are having a discussion. They promise each other that they will always be there for one another, no matter what. Songfic. Very OOC and corny.

**FLASHBACK**

IIIIIIIIIII

Setting: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are on a mission out in the wilderness. They're house sitting during their mission, so they have nothing much to do but sit and wait.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Hey… Sasuke? Naruto?"

"What?" They both replied at the same time.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" she asked them, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke stared back at her. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Naruto asked her.

"Well…" she started hesitantly. "It's just that usually, when ninja get older, they grow apart from their teammates. That won't happen to us, will it?" she looked at them from her sleeping bag across the room. "We'll always have each other, right?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Sasuke's point of view-

Memories flooded back into Sasuke's mind as he sat on the edge of the river. This was near the spot where they had promised.

_I'll show you how I will take back what's mine_

_and grasp it in these hands_

_after laughter and tears_

Sasuke only had one ambition- to kill his brother. He never thought that he would become so close to Sakura and Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Sakura's point of view-

Sakura looked up into the night sky from her spot in her tree. She loved to come here at night to think. To think about anything. But mostly about Sasuke and Naruto and how much she missed them. She knew they had their own lives to lead, but she would give anything to have them back.

_I understand those feelings_

_so I'm somehow worried_

_but we will always be together, no matter what_

But they would always be together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Naruto's point of view-

Naruto was also just sitting around thinking. He was inside the hotel where he and Jiraiya were staying. He sat there, looking out the window.

_even though I'm far away,_

_I get the feeling_

_that your thoughts are somehow conveyed to me_

He too missed his teammates. He felt lonelier than he ever had in his entire life. But he also knew that they we're all different. They had separate lives now. And he would just have to live though it. They would see each other again someday, he was sure.

_a heart of steel, even though_

_our thoughts and feelings are all different_

_because these feelings are all in truth_

_we will always believe in each other_

_a heart of steel, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Sasuke's point of view-

Sasuke missed them. He missed them terribly. He felt like his life wasn't worth living without his friends. Him, the cold and distant loner.

_I really do get it_

_I have to be by your side_

_if I'm on my own I just can't do a thing._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Sakura's point of view-

As Sakura leapt out of the tree, she wondered what Sasuke and Naruto were doing at that very moment. She knew that they felt the same way she did.

_we'll always be together_

_we'll share everything we have_

_whether it be joy or sorrow_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Naruto's point of view-

Naruto opened up his window and sighed. It was cold outside. The winters always reminded him of his friends. Their missions they had together and the hard ships they went through. He would do anything for his friends. He would never complain, or get angry with them. He just wanted them with him. Was that just too selfish, he wondered?

_you've always shrouded me_

_in safety and gentleness_

_but it's a little bit lonesome (2)_

IIIIIIIIIII

As time went by, they grew farther and farther apart. They needed to move on. They each knew that they would see each other again. If they truly believed that, then it was sure to be true.

_a heart of steel, the flow of time_

_is awfully cruel, however_

_these conflicting emotions are the truth_

_so we can always keep moving forward_

They would go on with their lives. If they never forgot their feelings to one another, then they would be fine. When they met again, they could tie up the loose ends of time. They could laugh again, and smile again. They could just be themselves. with the people they truly loved.

_the feelings that are decided by your kindness_

_will give you strength..._

_a heart of steel, even though_

_our thoughts and feelings are all different_

_because these feelings are all in truth_

_we will always believe in each other_

_a heart of steel, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper_

They could be with the people they truly loved more than anything else.

-owari-

A/N: Yeah I know. Corny. I had fun writing it, though. No flames, please?


End file.
